1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a memory. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory configured by several magnetic transistors.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory devices are used abundantly in our daily lives, and therefore memory devices have become important consumer electronics components. Computers, mobile phones and MP3 players all use memory devices. Ordinary memory devices are implemented with semiconductor transistors that need expensive processing and equipment to manufacture and design.
The Giant Magnetoresistance Effect (GMR) is a quantum mechanical effect observed in structures with alternating thin magnetic and thin nonmagnetic sections. The GMR effect shows a significant change in electrical resistance from the zero-field high resistance state to the high-field low resistance state according to an applied external field.
Therefore, the GMR effect can be used to design the magnetic transistor. Thus, magnetic transistors can further be used to integrate a magnetic memory without the expensive process and equipment. The magnetic memory can be designed and manufactured with short programming time and high density.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to have a magnetic memory integrated by magnetic transistors.